Little Black Ridding Hood
by MeteorDeathKeeper
Summary: er hentai? yaoi stuff? O.o; R/R? No flames. ( its taken from a farie tale a made a while ago. Don't kill me. Gomen Nasai!!! )


Little Black Riding Hood  
  
*******  
Disclaimers.  
  
Ok I don't own any of these characters.. If I did.. I would own Trowa.. But that's besides  
the point...er.. Oh yeah. I don't own any of these characters so don't go trying to find  
weird-ass reasons to sew me. This fic has Yaoi and a tab bit Yuri. If you don't like that  
then go read some other damn fic. Picky people. Oh yeah.. I have to say most of the fics  
that I'm keeping away from you people are hentai. *Is a hentai* .....~coughs~ * Is also  
damn proud of it We will also have guest appearances. Er.. Ok I talk to much... uh Enjoy  
the fic.  
  
********  
  
One hot icky day in a cabin in the woods Kurama was maki- ~shuffles papers~ Er wrong  
fic... Wait I think I got it. ~ Pulls out another huge-ass section of paper and begins  
reading~   
  
One hot summer day Wufei * Whom we know to be Little Black riding hoods mother *  
Was sweeping his/her porch.   
  
" DUO! " S/he screamed, dropping her/his broom onto the porch.  
  
The braided youth ran down the stairs peeved that his 'mom' was always bothering him to  
do crap that had no meaning.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
Wufei shoved a basket into his arms and began pileing a whole bunch of shit into it.   
  
" I want you to bring this to your sick grandmother. She has a very bad cold and she  
needs some asprin " Wufei takes out a huge-ass bottle of asprin and shows the audiance  
before shoving it into the basket. S/he also shoved in apples, some juice, muffins a couple  
of cookies a bag o' potato chips, cheese.. some fish and a hamster...  
  
" Awwww Mom do I have to.. I mean shes only going to die anyway..."  
  
Duo quickly ducks so he won't get hit in the head with the fish his dearly loved mother is  
waving at him.   
  
"You do what I say.. or.. I'll kick you out and make you live with your father! " Wufei  
spat. Duo rested his chin in his hand and thought which would be worse.. living wish an  
annoying mother * Who we shall not compare to Chichi cuz that would be dissing her* Or  
go live with an annoying Trieze person...Duo sighed and took the basket.  
  
" Before you go Duo put of your coat and hood. " Wufei yelled as s/he walked into the  
kitchen to make food for when s/he went for her daily visit to her husbands house. * Mind  
you s/he didn't get home until 2 for some... hentai reason*  
  
Duo grabbed the hood and coat and races out the door before his annoying mother  
couldn't say anything else. When he was sure that he couldn't see the house.. ether he was  
too dence or he thought he had to get a mile way with out his mom hovering over him.   
  
Duo went into the forest, trying to find a short cut to his grandma's house. * His gramnda  
being Quatre.. only because in most of the fics I write I find it humorous to picture Quatre  
as an old hag..* Duo begin to pick flowers aimlessly.   
  
"Might as well give the old bat something else to shove in her face..before she kicks the  
bucket. " He leaned over and began picking some dark-colored flowers.   
  
From behind a bush the Spandex-Destructo-Boy-Heero-With-A-Painted-Face-And-lil-ears  
peeked out from resting. His eyes narrowed when he was a girl picking flowers in his..well  
not really his but oh well. Garden? Feild? Oh god damnit you get the picture here.  
  
He stalked up to the girl and whiped out his gun, aiming it at her head. Duo jumped a bit  
when hearing the safty swich released from the gun. He whirled around and Cobalt met  
Amythist.   
  
" Who are you " The Spandex-Destructo-Boy-Heero-With-A-Painted-Face-And-Lil-Ears.  
asked giving him a death glare.  
  
Duo blinked at the funny looking boy. He slowly made his way closer to the wolf, aware  
that he had a gun pointed at him. The wolf boy glared harder and tightened his grip on the  
trigger. Duo put out his hand.  
  
"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell! " he chirped " Who are you?"  
  
The creature growled lowly. " My name is Heero yuy." Heero looked the other boy over,  
of course he still thought Duo was a girl. He quirked an eyebrow. With his bad manners  
reached out with his other hand and placed his hands on Duo's chest.  
  
Duo got the picture and turned red ith anger and imbarrisment.   
  
" HEY! I'm not a damned girl!! I'm a guy! " He screamed in his defence.   
  
Seeing no threat in this boy, Heero put away his gun. ( Mindful to click the safty back on )  
  
" I see.. and where are you going.. " Heero looked at the black-clad boy and smirked. "  
Little black riding hood "  
  
Duo made a face and turned his voice higher, into a effeminate state. " Why i'm going to  
my grandmothers house. " He stated bating his eyelashes. He turned and begin walking on  
the path that now, for some reason had a sign that said *Grandmothers house is this way*.  
Duo turned and stared at the Spandex -Destructo -Boy- Heero- With- A- Painted- Face-  
And-Lil-Ears.   
  
" And if you dare follow me, I'll hit you with my basket!!! "   
  
Duo spun back around and ran down the road, chestnut braid dangling after him. He  
cobalt eyed boy watched after him then gave a mildly evil grin and dashed down a  
short-cut, to grandmother's house.   
  
In the woods not far away Trowa * Whom we know to be an old huntsman* Was  
chopping wood.. for no apparent reason for that matter. He grumbled unhappy that he  
only got to be with Quatre at the end of this fic. He droped the ax and sat down by the  
thousand wood peices he cut up and sighed.  
  
Meanwhile at the grandmother's house. You heard coughing from inside. * With help of a  
moniter we get a look inside * Quatre grumbled with the old wig he had on. The blond  
youth ripped off the old, moth eaten, shawl and threw it to the floor in a huff. He got into  
bed mildly pissed off and waited for the next scene.  
  
The Spandex-Destructo-Boy-Heero-With-A-Painted-Face-And-Lil-Ears peered up from  
his location..behind the tool shed and looked around. He didn't see ' Little black riding  
hood' anywhere. He grined and when to the door. The wing pilot began rapping on it until  
it gave out and broke down. He staggered in and looked at Quatre oddly. Then smirking  
he lifted up Quatre and heaved him into the closet, gagged. Cobalt eyes blinked then  
opened the door and took Quatre's old ugly wig and floped it on his head. Finding that he  
actually didn't want to eat any of them.. only seduce ' Little black Ridding hood' he didnt  
bother to get changed into ' Grannys' clothes. He jumped into the bed pulling it up over  
his mouth and nose. His eyes closed as he waited for his pre- um.. friend?..Yeah go with  
that..  
  
Duo happily bounced down the road, not seeing the house because he was thinking about  
the Spandex-Destructo-Boy-Heero-With-A-Painted-Face-And-Lil-Ears that he met  
earlier. He proceded and hit into the house. Duo fell down and his rump.   
  
" Itai~iiii " he moaned as he got back up, rubbing the sore spot that he fell on. The  
violet-eyed boy walked up to the door.. and looked down at it. He blinked at the broken  
door then shrugged. Duo made his way into his grandmothers room and looked at Heero.  
  
" Hello Granny! " Duo said joyfully.  
  
" He- ~ He coughed and tried to think of something corney that old people say~ .. er...  
Hello my sweet little tot.." ( Oo() hehehehe... don't ask... )  
  
Duo blinked and began laughing. Heeros growled and Duo bloted up. He looked around.   
  
Heero quickly pulled the sheet back over his mouth as Duo's eyes focused on him.  
  
" Myyyy~yyyyy Grandma... what big eyes you got!! I thought you wore glassed.. ya  
know... Did you get contacts or something because I really only remeber you wit-"  
  
" The better to see you with my dear...." Heero growled lowly wanting to get out of this  
fic.  
  
Duo blinks a bit peeved that he didn't get to finish what he was saying. " And myy~yyyy  
grandma what slender hands you have " Duo blinked again then pulled the sheet away  
from Heero's nose and mouth. "   
  
Heero snorted. and mumbled so Duo couldn't hear him. " The better to feel you with my  
dear.."  
  
Duo blinked.. " Your voice must be going.." He caught a glimps of Heero's fake fangs  
sticking out of his mouth. He grinned and ran his hand over Heero's mouth managing to  
pull the fake fangs out of his mouth.  
  
" And My what fake teeth you have!! " Duo giggled as Heero grabbed the fake teeth and  
put them back into his mouth  
  
" Say it right baka! " Heero snarled, pissed and fumming.  
  
" Alright alright.. Keep your spandex on..." Duo got a mildly hentai thought and went to  
see *if* Heero had any spandex on...or anything for that matter. Heero hit down the  
sheets and grabbed Duo's braid. His eyes narrowed glaring at him.  
  
Duo sighed then grinned again " Any myyyy~yyyyy grandma.. what big teeth you have!  
Do you eat raw meat or something?  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's hand yanking him down on the bed with him. Once he straddled  
Duo he looked down at him. " The better to taste you with my dear..." Heero said, sliding  
his hands in Duo's shirt groping around. Getting snickers and giggles out of Duo as he did  
so.  
  
Someone stalked into the house and looked peevishly at the two. Duo turned his had and  
looked at Trowa. He tapped Heero's shoulder who stopped licking Duo's neck to see  
what his baka was looking at. Trowa stared down at the two and raised a brow.  
  
" Duo your suppose to run around screaming.."  
  
Duo blinked and wrapped his arms around his koi's neck. " Really?! I didn't know that.."  
  
Trowa sweatdroped.  
  
" Well... Where's Quatre? "  
  
Heero tilted his head towards the closet and watches as Trowa stalked over to it. He  
opened the door and somehow managed to lock both of them inside. Duo snickered and  
went back to the evil groping fest he and Heero just started. Loud noises came from the  
small cabin.  
  
At the house Wufei went to earlier He looked up.  
  
" What is it? " Treize asked softly.  
  
" Do you hear that? " He asked noding in the direction of the cabin Duo/Heero/Quatre/  
and Trowa were at.  
  
Treize noded laughing. " Yes their like rabbits aren't they? "  
  
~Screen fades black and moaning is still heard from it~   
  
owari  
  
***********  
Meteor: ~walks up to the screen and hits it until noise stops~ " Erm There.. Hope Ya  
liked it! Jaa jaa!!!" 


End file.
